NARUTO'S PERSONAL TRAINER
by spazzboy2612
Summary: one shot lemons warning! sakura gets frustrtated since naruto dominated her every time,this time she dominates her
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's trainer

_naruto was busily roaming through the streets .'The day is damn hot i wish to swim with sakura in the lake',says the blue eyed blondie. He even had second thoughts of going to ichirakus',_

_he was damn confused he sat in a bench and thought deeply_

**Yo Naruto what are you thinking asked kurama**

"I'm fucki'n bored kurama I am thinking of whether to got to the lake or go to ichirakus'"

**just go home and take rest replies kurama**

"that's a good idea kurama,let me go home and rest for a while",says naruto.

_Little did naruto know what was waiting for him ._

"hey kurama why don't I have sex with sakura, it's been a long while sice I last had sex with her,whaddya say kurama?"

**that's a good idea,but do you remember you have been dominating her all the time?**

"That's right kurama,but I like to be dominant",complains naruto

**fine do whatever you want blondie,says kurama**

_naruto lied down on the bed and closed his eyes,after a while he woke up to see his hands and legs were chained_

"Who the fuckin goddamn hell did this?"

_a voice from the dark replied_" do whatever you want your chakra's sealed"

"What?,come out from the dark you.."

_naruto sees sakura _

"Sakura chan what are you doing here and why an I tied to the bed posts,do't say me you did it"

said the blondie

"Of course I am the one Naruto,I stayed in your house before you came and when I was about to leave I saw you coming and what the hell did you say you liked to be dominant,now I am the predator and you are the prey,What are you gonna do?

_Naruto is puzzled_

_he looks like a kid tilting his head to the left and puzzled looks at sakura_

"Sakura please release me I can't stay like this forever" said the blue eye fellow

"I am going to torture you, now I will be dominant"said the emerald eyed girl

_Sakura goes to the dining table and removes her clothes but leaves her innerwear alone_

_Naruto's manhood is erect,sakura looks at it and smirks_

"here comes the torture"

_sakura moves her fingers through her pussy and inserts her fingers inside her moist vagina_

_naruto moans _"sakura please leave me ,I cannot stand this torture anymore"

"how many times I have begged you like this ,you never even bothered, suffer this Naruto"

_sakura removes her innerwear and starts massaging her breast slowly_

_Naruto cannot stand it ,his manhood is already in its full size_

"naruto do you want me to kiss you?

"of course yes sakura",begs the blondie

_sakura goes near naruto and removes his jacket,and tears his t shirt_

"sakura that shirt is my favourite one"complains the childish naruto

_sakura removes his pant and his boxers_

"how do you feel naruto"

"please proceed sakura"

"oh really,but you know I am very tired let me eat some fruits"says sakura

"once I get out of this shit and I am gonna fuck you so hard, you won't get up for a week"

says naruto

"but that is once if I release you"smirks and replies sakura

"ok sakura chan"replies naruto

"you are gonna regret you spoke like that "

_sakura goes to the fridge picks up some strawberries and some whipped cream"_

_she pours the whipped cream on the strawberries and sucks them and bites them hard_

_naruto starts to cry and his manhood was twitching_

"_sakura forgive me I beg you " cries naruto _

sakura doesnt mind him and pours some whipped cream on her breasts and starts sucking them

"ok naruto I think to forgive you"

_goes close to naruto ans kisses his manhood naruto shivers_

_sakura sucks his manhood and enters her moist cavern into his manhood_

"naruto how is this, doesn't it feel good"

"could've been better if I was dominating"

_sakura gets up_

"please sakura i'm sorry sorry sorry sorry,please continue"

_sakura continues riding and finally both of them cum_

_sakura lies in the bed next to naruto and releases his handcuffs _

"next time I'm gonna fuck you damn hard you won't be able to get up for a week"said the blondie

"oh crap I forgot about it,gotta wake up fast and run In the morning"said the beauty

"i am sorry my vixen I won't let you do that"replied naruto

**THE END**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME BUT NO BAD COMMENTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto was busily roaming through the streets searching for his pink haired girlfriend _

"Where in the world is that pink haired vixen she fooled me in the morning and ran away,if I catch her i'm gonna fuck her so hard she'll not be able to get up for a week"

"**Naruto just because she did that to you,you can't be this evil"said kurama**

"look who's talking"said naruto in an angry tone, "can you sanse that pinkie,kurama.

"**no I didn't get a...wait! I got it she's near the hokage's office"kurama said in a surprised tone**

_naruto quickly rushed behind sakura_

"sakura-chan..."said naruto in an evil tone

_sakura slowly turns behind._

"naruto... is that you?"sakura asked surprisingly and shocked

"Of course! It;s me who else you'd think,come let's go to the coffee shop",said naruto

"**naruto what are you about to do",asked kurama surprisingly**

"Just wait and watch kurama",said naruto

_sakura turns and starts running _

"sakura don't run I won't do anything,you just dominated me once,but I have done it many times,i just want to talk with you,sakura"naruto told her in a pleading voice with and childish look in his eyes

_sakura stops and turns behind to face naruto_

"naruto are you really sure,can I believe you",sakura asked naruto

"yes sakura if you want,come you can have control over me",naruto says as he grins in his mind

_sakura smiles and runs towards naruto and hugs him,naruto smirks_

"**oh,so this was your plan hhmmmm",says kurama**

"so,sakura why don't we go to the coffee shop"

"yes naruto come on!"

_they both enter the coffee shop_

"i'll go and order sakura,what about cappucino?",asked naruto

"oh sure i love cappucino"replied the emerald eyed beauty

_naruto went over and ordered two cappucino's and mixed some chloroform in one of the cappucino's and gave it to sakura,she drank it fully and started to feel dizzy_

"naruto i'm feeling dizzy,could you please take me to your apartment",asked sakura as if she drank almost 100 bottles of wine

"sure sakura -chan",he said in a caring voice

(just a few more minutes and i'll be able to take my revenge)thought naruto

_naruto carried sakura and went to his apartment,by then she had fainted_

"the chloroform is working perfectly",said naruto as he smirks

_he took sakura and placed her on the bed amd tied her to the bedposts and sealed off her chakra. after a few moments sakura woke up,naruto sat on the table smirking_

"naruto..."said sakura

"ooh!sakura-chan you woke up,it wouldn't have been any fun if yiu were asleep all the time"said naruto

"naruto..."(sakura came back to her senses) "naruto aah you tied me to the bed post,why did you do it,you said you wouldn't..."

_she was cut off when naruto put his finger on her lips_

"you think I would forget the torment you gave me yesterday,I still shiver if I think about it,now it's my turn"said naruto in an evil tone

_he moved slowly towards,while she was instilled with fear,he went and sat above her and started stripping off her shirt,sakura started moaning,he slowly started massaging her breasts she started to moan even louder._

"sakura, you shouldn't be maning loudly,what if everyone hears and knocks the door",said naruto

"I have an Idea",naruto prepared the hand seals for sound barrier and used it, "now moan louder if you want to sakura"

"naruto please leave me,I'll never do something that ever again in my life"

"you should've thought about that yestersay you know sakura,anyway I decided I am gonna torment you"

_he removed sakura's skirt and her underwear,and tore off her bras,started massaging her breasts and kissed her passionately."how does it feel sakura,asked naruto"_

_and he stopped massaging her breasts."i'm already wet naruot will you leave me"_

"NO"_was what naruto replied,he moved to her moist cabern and started sucking it and fingering her_

"naruto i'm about to come", "ok then",naruto said and removed his fingers.

"naruto why did you stop it?", "this is called torment", _sakura started to cry_ "ok,ok sakura" _and he started fingering her,she came all out on naruto_ "hmm,sakura you're yummy",_by then naruto was erect he took out his manhood and started rubbing it's tip on sakura's moist cavern,sakura moaned then he inserted moaned louder_

"haahaaah,naruto please proceed","but I think i'll stop it,this was what you did yesteray to me,didn't you?", "naruto this is no time for revenge,please fuck me hard",

"Ok then let me start it",_ naruto started thrusting with full force inside her cavern_

" naruto aah i'm gonna come", "sakura came all out on naruto and he still kept thrusting,sakura came out for the 8th time and finally naruto released his jewels

_sakura was full with naruto's cum,by then sakura was really tired, naruto starte kissing sakura and there was a battle of tongues. sakura was tring to fight but naruto was the winner,and he started massaging her breasts,and he made her come again for the 12th time,naruto was pretty tired too,and he released sakura and released her seal sakura was kind of mad and jumped on naruto gave him two onhis head and kissed him_

"ok naruto,now both of her dominations have equalled", "yes sakura chan", _ and he hugged her and both of them slept_

**the end**

**guys no flames please!**


End file.
